Sous la neige
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji et Kaworu décident de se promener dans Tokyo-3 alors que la ville est recouverte de neige. Bizarrement, les deux amis décident de se rendre quelque part, dans un but bien précis.


Sous la neige.

Les rues de Tokyo-3 sont étonnement calme aujourd'hui. Pas un seul être humain se promène sur les trottoirs qui bordent les artères de cette ville artificielle, ni un animal et d'ailleurs, aucun chant d'oiseau ne se fait entendre. On pourrait croire que cette ville est devenue déserte suite aux nombreuses attaques incessantes venant du ciel et sous la forme de ces curieuses créatures appelées anges. Néanmoins, même si Tokyo-3 est silencieuse, cela n'empêche pas un curieux phénomène de se produire et de dissimuler la moindre parcelle de bitume ou de bêton sous une couche blanche et poudreuse. Oui, il neige aujourd'hui et ce ciel si blanc qui plane au-dessus des plus grands immeubles de la ville ne semble pas vouloir changer de teinte, ni de consistance.

Malgré ce temps, un individu descend des marches d'un complexe immobilier et s'arrête lorsqu'il arrive à la hauteur d'un parking sur lequel sont garés un certain nombre de voitures. Tandis que des flocons se déposent sur sa veste jaune et sur sa chevelure noire, Shinji lève la tête pour constater l'origine de ce silence qui règne dans les alentours et au-delà.

- C'est inquiétant, dit-il. On dirait que la ville est morte ou du moins, ses habitants.

A la fin de cette constatation, le jeune homme poursuit son chemin et sort très vite de ce frêle enclos qui délimite tant bien que mal, ce petit bout de parking. Ensuite, le voilà qui emprunte une route tout en montant sur un premier trottoir. Le visage baissé, le garçon tente de ne songer à rien mais les pensées sont nombreuses dans sa tête et ne cessent de se bousculer, l'exaspérant au passage. Alors que ses pas s'enchainent sur la couche immaculée qui recouvre ce qui se trouve sous ses chaussures, le garçon ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner pour s'amuser des empreintes qu'il laisse derrière lui. Tandis que le pilote d'Eva poursuit sa route, de la musique caresse ses tympans par l'intermédiaire d'une paire de baladeur enfoncée au centre de ses pavillons.

Alors que l'adolescent s'isole toujours plus dans sa bulle de silence et d'horizon vierge du moindre visage familier, Shinji ne se doute pas qu'une silhouette s'approche de lui à très grandes foulées. Cet être à beau l'appeler, ce n'est pas pour autant que le protégé de Misato songe à s'arrêter et à se retourner pour saluer celui qui marche dans sa direction. Néanmoins, le barrage de sonorité qu'offre ses écouteurs l'isole véritablement de tout et d'ailleurs, fort heureusement qu'il se déplace sur un trottoir et non au milieu d'une quelconque route car à cet instant, on aurait pu se dire que la vie n'a guère d'importance à ses yeux. Alors que Shinji avance toujours à un rythme régulier, une main se pose sur son épaule droite, le sortant de sa torpeur par la même occasion. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'arrête de marcher et se retourne pour faire face à son meilleur ami : Kaworu.

Celui-ci porte une veste grise dont le capuchon est rabattue sur sa chevelure. Néanmoins, de la neige s'est accumulée sur cette partie précise de ce curieux tissu mais cela ne l'empêche pas de sourire à celui qui fait battre son cœur. Ce dernier, heureux de voir son camarade, s'accorde quelques secondes pour retirer ses écouteurs de ses oreilles avant de les faire disparaître dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

- Bonjour Kaworu.

- Bonjour Shinji. Tu sais que cela fait au moins deux bonnes minutes que je t'appelle ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Comme pour se consacrer entièrement à celui qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui, Shinji enfonce la touche stop de son baladeur et glisse ses mains à l'intérieur de ses poches. De son côté, Kaworu ne bouge pas mais continue de sourire.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je marche et toi ?

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai décidé de sortir un peu histoire de faire un tour. Cela te dit de faire une promenade ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Et là, Shinji tourne sur ses talons tandis que son collègue se place sur sa gauche. Enfin, les garçons remarchent comme si de rien n'était mais Kaworu souhaite vraiment profiter pleinement de ce moment car les occasions où ils ne sont que deux sont très rares. D'habitude, ils sont entourés d'Asuka et de Rei ou alors, ils sont sous l'œil bienveillant de Misato, ce qui pèse un peu sur le caractère enjoué du garçon à la chevelure claire. Toutefois, même s'ils sont ensemble, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Il regrette de ne pas connaître davantage cette ville dans laquelle il se déplace car il aurait aimé trouver un endroit tranquille afin de s'isoler avec Shinji dans le seul but de lui faire tout ce qu'il souhaite secrètement.

- Shinji ?

- Oui ?

- Tu connais un endroit un peu désert dans cette ville où l'on pourrait être tranquille ?

- Je pense si je me donne le temps d'y réfléchir. Néanmoins, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se pose quelque part alors qu'on est très bien sous cette neige ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

A ce moment, Shinji songe à ce baiser que Kaworu lui a volé au sein de la Nerv, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de la structure militaire. Même en songeant à ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, les joues du commandant Ikari restent blanches, comme si la remémoration de ce doux souvenir ne perturbait en rien ce corps qu'il anime depuis sa naissance, grâce à la seule force de sa volonté.

- Tu veux encore m'embrasser, c'est ça ?

- Oui et te faire d'autres choses si le froid est trop intense pour toi.

- Comment ça d'autres choses ?

- A ton avis ?

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres comprend l'allusion qu'est en train de lui faire son camarade et ne sait quoi penser. Néanmoins, il sait très bien que celui qui se tient à ses côtés nourrit des sentiments amoureux à son égard et au lieu de se sentir gêné, Shinji ressent de la flatterie. Cependant, ce sentiment n'est pas fort au point de lui faire perdre la tête et de le faire agir d'une façon qui ne lui appartient pas. Au contraire, il reste calme et serein comme à son habitude, ce qui plait beaucoup à Kaworu.

- Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt pour ce genre de choses.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais fait et sincèrement, je ne suis pas trop pressé.

- Même avec moi ?

- Désolé.

Cette réponse déçoit Kaworu qui ne laisse rien transparaître sur son visage. Au contraire, son sourire persiste mais le jeune homme aurait tant aimé revoir certaines parties du corps de celui qu'il aime. Avec gourmandise, il s'autorise à s'égarer parmi les méandres de sa mémoire pour revenir à un moment précis de leur passé commun. Même s'il ne revit pas la scène une seconde fois, Kaworu a tout de même l'impression d'y être et ce que ses yeux ont vu le titille suffisamment pour se montrer entreprenant avec Shinji. Lorsqu'ils ont prit leur douche ensemble même s'ils étaient séparés par des cloisons, l'ange ne s'est pas refusé la possibilité de mater le corps de son camarade tout en discutant avec ce dernier.

Pendant cet échangé, Shinji s'est contenté de lui présenter son dos et ce qui se trouve un peu plus en bas afin de lui cacher cette partie si convoitée.

- On pourrait très bien mourir dans quelques heures, dit Kaworu.

- Je le sais mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que je voudrais que tu me laisses te prouver ce que je ressens pour toi.

- En t'offrant ma …

- Oui et tu ne seras pas le seule à faire acte d'une telle générosité. Je sais que je me dois de me montrer patient car j'imagine que cette situation est nouvelle pour toi mais j'ai tellement peur que notre temps soit compté. Je ne voudrais pas quitter ce monde en ayant ce type de regrets, tu comprends ?

- Je ne suis pas plus stupide qu'un autre.

- Et je n'ai rien dit de tel Shinji, rassure-toi.

Alors que les deux garçons poursuivent leur chemin qui semble les mener nulle part, Shinji s'accorde quelques minutes de réflexions pour savoir s'il connait un endroit abandonné et qui pourrait les abriter. Il faut avouer que cette neige qui tombe sans cesse ainsi que de ce froid qui règne comme pour accentuer le côté glacial de cette manifestation météorologique le font frissonner de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, il est rare que ce temps se présente actuellement car cela fait au moins une dizaine d'années que la neige ne s'est pas manifesté. Que se passe-t-il sur la planète pour que les deux amis puissent avoir droit à un tel miracle ? Est-ce là le plan d'un quelconque ange qui s'apprête à arriver sur la ville avant de passer franchement à l'action ?

Pourtant, la base militaire à laquelle les deux jeunes pilotes sont rattachés n'a lancé aucun bulletin d'alerte et Shinji a passé une bonne heure à regarder la télévision avant de sortir prendre l'air. Si quelque chose de néfaste était sur le point de se produire, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs l'aurait su et il ne serait pas là, sur ce trottoir, à marcher aux côtés de ce garçon qu'il apprécie particulièrement. Alors que Shinji est toujours en train de s'interroger sur la bizarrerie de ce temps, le souvenir d'un endroit lui traverse l'esprit, l'arrêtant par la même occasion. Devant ce comportement, Kaworu s'immobilise à son tour et attend de connaître la raison qui a poussé son camarade à agir de la sorte.

- Je sais où l'on peut être tranquille.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il y a un entrepôt abandonné pas très loin d'ici et je pense que nous pourrons nous y glisser sans nous attirer le moindre ennui.

- Génial. Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous pour nous y rendre ?

Shinji se demande comment Kaworu peut se montrer aussi impatient alors que lui ne semble pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de gagner cet entrepôt désaffecté. Tout à coup, le protégé de Misato a envie de surprendre son ami et il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, ce qui est très étonnant venant de sa part.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on y soit ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, courir ne nous fera pas de mal.

- Quoi ?

Et sans ajouter le moindre mot supplémentaire, le garçon aux cheveux noirs change son rythme de marche pour adopter un style bien plus hâtif. Très vite, le voilà qui est en train de courir à travers Tokyo-3, tout en se moquant si une plaque de verglas se trouve dissimulée sous les nombreuses couches de neige sur lesquelles il pose ses pieds, faisant voler de la poudre par la même occasion. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe chez son ami, Kaworu est très intrigué par le comportement de celui-ci mais se laisse totalement faire.

- Si tu veux faire la course Shinji, sache que tu finiras bon dernier.

Ni une ni deux, le pilote aux yeux rouges se lance à la poursuite de son collègue et se rend compte à ce moment que ce dernier se déplace bien plus vite qu'il le pensait. Peut-être que l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Kaworu est la raison de cette rapidité brutale et de ce changement d'attitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, celui qui présente des similitudes physiques avec Rei s'amuse de ce comportement et redouble de vigueur afin de rejoindre celui qu'il aime tant. Malgré ses efforts, Kaworu ne parvient pas à rattraper son ami et c'est que ce Shinji constate lorsqu'ils arrivent devant l'entrepôt.

- Heureusement que nous n'avons pas parié pendant cette course parce que je pense que j'aurais été en droit de réclamer mon dû.

- Tu es parti avant moi je te signale, c'est normal que tu sois arrivé le premier.

Dit Kaworu qui est obligé de se pencher légèrement en avant afin de poser ses mains sur ses genoux dans le seul but de récupérer un peu. De son côté, Shinji ne semble pas trop éprouver par cette course car sa respiration n'est en rien perturbé, ce qui étonne encore son compagnon.

- Depuis quand es-tu à l'aise avec la course ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

Une fois après avoir répondu à l'interrogation de Kaworu, Shinji s'avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt et entoure ses doigts autour de la poignée. Ensuite, il l'abaisse mais l'accès refuse de s'ouvrir.

- Mince, la porte est fermée.

- Dans ce cas, poursuit Kaworu. Nous n'avons qu'à trouver une autre entrée.

Devant cette problématique inattendue, les deux garçons s'accordent sur l'idée émise et commencent à marcher le long de la façade de l'entrepôt. Sa base est faite d'un bêton gris sombre tandis que la partie supérieure du mur est faite de tôle. Une fois arrivés au bout, les adolescents tournent sur leur gauche pour poursuivre leur exploration et très vite, ils remarquent un trou fait dans la cloison.

- Bon, je pense que nous savons par où entrer, dit Kaworu.

- Tu es sûr que cela ne risque rien ? Lui demande Shinji, pas très rassuré.

- Nous verrons bien et si nous nous faisons prendre, nous pourrons toujours faire jouer notre appartenance à la Nerv.

Sûr que son plan fonctionnera parfaitement si jamais ils devaient être pris la main dans le sac, Kaworu est le premier à s'engouffrer dans le trou afin d'ouvrir la marche. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt dont l'air, légèrement poussiéreux, vient irriter la gorge du jeune homme, ce dernier incite son camarade à venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci hésite un cours instant avant de faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà qui se tient aux côtés de son ami et il constate par la même occasion que l'intérieur du bâtiment est nettement éclairé par la lumière du jour. Aussitôt, le fils Ikari lève son regard en direction du toit et aperçoit un aperçoit un plafond de verre à travers duquel il peut admirer le ciel blanc.

- Visiblement, d'autres personnes viennent s'isoler ici, fit remarquer le garçon aux yeux rouges.

Kaworu s'éloigne de Shinji afin de se rapprocher d'un petit foyer se trouvant au sol. En s'accroupissant devant, le garçon tente d'être observateur et se rend compte que les cendres sont froides depuis fort longtemps.

- On devrait peut-être repartir Kaworu, ce que nous faisons n'est pas très poli.

- Cet entrepôt appartient à la ville et comme tu peux le voir, il est laissé à l'abandon. Notre petite visite n'est pas négative du tout et j'estime que notre présence peut devenir un véritable cadeau.

- Comment ça ?

Tout en posant cette question, Shinji se rapproche de son compagnon mais reste debout. D'ailleurs, son ami quitte sa position et tourne son visage vers celui qui fait battre son cœur, afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que cet entrepôt aurait pu abriter deux personnes qui s'aiment lors de sa construction ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ne me dis pas que tu voulais qu'on vienne ici pour … ?

Shinji n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui hoche positivement de la tête. Alors que Kaworu s'approche de celui qu'il aime dans le but de lui voler un premier baiser, le garçon aux cheveux foncés regarde autour de lui pour être sûr qu'ils sont bien seuls.

- Tu pourrais essayer de te détendre un peu s'il te plait ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais ce n'est pas facile de faire taire certaines habitudes.

- Je m'en doute mais pour nous deux, fais un effort. Ce n'est pas grand-chose que je te demande en plus.

- Je le sais.

Shinji comprend bien qu'il est loin d'être facile par moment et c'est vraiment parce qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Kaworu qu'il tente de se détendre.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'entrepôt pour se trouver un coin moins exposé ? Lui propose celui qui lui tient compagnie.

- Ouais, je pense que cela pourrait beaucoup m'aider.

- Dans ce cas, suis-moi.

Sans lui demander la moindre permission, Kaworu prend l'une des mains de Shinji dans l'une des siennes et lui tourne le dos pour débuter la marche. Docilement, le propriétaire de l'Eva-01 se déplace sans trop poser de questions et quelques secondes plus tard, les voilà derrière d'énormes cubes aux parois blanches et dont l'intérieur semble rempli d'un liquide coloré. Maintenant qu'ils sont bien protégés, Kaworu libère son camarade qui, là encore, ne peut s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux.

- C'est bon Shinji, on devrait être tranquille là.

- Je sais mais je tenais à en être sûr une bonne fois pour toute.

Devant la prudence maladive d'Ikari, Kaworu lui sourit avant de s'approcher. Cette fois, il parvient à lui voler un premier baiser innocent avant d'en faire un second mais bien plus langoureux. Comme à son habitude, Shinji se laisse faire et parvient à fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact tendre. Toutefois, ce geste affectueux ne dure pas infiniment et lorsque Kaworu s'éloigne, le fils de Gendo sent une pointe de regret au fond de son cœur. Depuis le moment où ils sortent ensemble, Shinji n'a jamais prit la moindre initiative et souhaite profiter de cet isolement pour demander une faveur à son collègue.

- Si jamais ce que je vais te dire te pose souci, n'hésite pas à me le dire, commence-t-il.

- Heu… Très bien.

- Voilà. Cela fait plusieurs mois que toi et moi avons une relation sentimentale et comme nous sommes ici, tranquille, je me dis qu'il serait bien d'aller un peu plus loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Saisissant le message, Kaworu laisse un très joli sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucine pas, celui-ci ressent le besoin de poser une question à celui qui se tient face à lui.

- Tu sais déjà à peu près ce que tu aimerais ce qui se fasse entre nous deux ?

A ce moment, Shinji baisse son visage et se met à rougir très vite. Voulant poursuivre dans sa quête d'initiative, ce dernier continue mais c'est d'une voix trouble qu'il fait une nouvelle demande.

- Mets-toi à genoux s'il te plait.


End file.
